The Faith I Knew
by Lyn Black
Summary: Harry tells Ginny how he feels. Yes, the title has to do with The Calling, no I don't own it.


DC: I do not own the Harry Potter world and their related trademarks. Harry Potter and Co. are owned by J. K. Rowling and the Warner Bros. company.  
  
"The Faith I Knew" is a lyric to an unreleased track of The Calling's. I do not own it, nor take any credit for it. I just own this plot, nothing else. *Lyn screams at the top of her lungs "And they call life 'fair'?!"*  
  
AN: There's no spoilers or anything like that. Takes place their seventh year. Harry's dating Ginny Weasley.  
  
I don't own The Calling or their song "Wherever You Will Go". I probably don't even own their placement in the story.  
  
(Oh, boy, this is getting long.) I didn't know Ginny's middle name, so I made one up. Everyone else seems to make up middle names, so why can't I?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whaddya listening to, Hermione?" Harry asked of his friend. "And how?"  
  
"I'm listening to what's going to be the best band of all time: The Calling. And as for the how, I did a simple enchantment spell that enables it to play on batteries, even with all of the magic in the air here."  
  
"Who's The Calling?" Ron asked.  
  
"Listen," Hermione said, putting the headphones on his ears. Ron started bopping his head to the beat, clearly enjoying it.  
  
"Harry, have a listen!" Ron said, handing Harry the CD player.  
  
"Dudley has one of these. Unless it's what he sat on last week," Harry said, taking it and listening to the lyrics that were being told.  
  
"Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you, could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true, if I only had one more day," was what Harry heard.  
  
"I never really cared much for music, Mione, but this is great," he noted, handing the player back to Ron, who fiddled with the buttons. The volume increased, making it easier to hear which track it was changed to.  
  
"Even when I was young, and the pressure was on, yeah. You always told me to do my thing, so what the hell went wrong," they heard as Hermione sheepishly turned down the volume setting.  
  
"I don't know how much you guys would like them, but I spent half the summer researching them on Mum's laptop," she said, taking the CD player from Ron and putting it in her book bag.  
  
"What's a tap-lop?" Ron asked.  
  
"Laptop," Hermione corrected. "It's like a book, but it helps you find things and write notes and things like that."  
  
"Oh!" Ron exclaimed, without a clue.  
  
"Oh, Ron? Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"She stopped by the girls bathroom on the way in, I guess," he said. As if on cue, Ginny stood behind Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Do you realize it's been exactly two years since we started dating?" Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Harry. Harry reached behind himself and wrapped his arms around Ginny's neck, reaching in to kiss her.  
  
"Tonight?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Mmm," she murmured into his, a way of telling him that it would be so.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Later that night, Harry crept out of the Griffindor common room and upstairs to the Astronomy tower. Ginny met him a minute later.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long, but I started talking to Hermione on the way-" she started. Harry put his finger on her lips, shushing her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her into a tight embrace. Ginny wrapped hers around his neck.  
  
"I borrowed this from Hermione," Harry explained, as he reached down and turned on a small CD player operated on batteries.  
  
"So lately, been wondering, who will be there to take my place. When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face. If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all, then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you tonight," Harry started. Ginny looked deep into his bottle-green eyes as they started to dance to the soft music.  
  
"If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go."  
  
"You know with all of these threats from Volde-You-Know-Who, I wanted to make sure I got to tell you, before anything happened to...to either of us." Harry twirled Ginny around the stone building as if she was light as air.  
  
"And maybe, I'll find out a way to make it back someday. To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days. If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all. Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you."  
  
"What's that, Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go."  
  
"I can't live without telling you," Harry said, mysteriously.  
  
"Run away with my heart. Run away with my hope. Run away with my love."  
  
"Just tell me, or neither of us will," Ginny said. "You know me. If I have to wait, I get anxious." They briefly gazed up at the effulgent stars, twinkling on a backdrop of a sky so black, it seemed purple.  
  
"I know now, just quite how, my life and love might still go on. In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Ginny Molly Weasley," Harry said, looking intently into Ginny's bright eyes as they came to a stop with their dancing.  
  
"If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go. If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go."  
  
"I love you too, Harry James Potter."  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*) 


End file.
